


precision

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober 2016, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're...skilled, you know? Almost delicate, but that doesn't really sound right, so I don't know how to say this in a way that makes sense?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Kinktober was sounding, which I can't write cos it kinda squicks me, so instead I did something i've been meaning to write for a while, hand kink with Shingen and Emilia!  
> 

“I have to wonder where your fascination with my hands stems from,” says Shingen one night, entirely out of the blue. They'd just finished up work for the night and were walking back to his home together. He doesn't know when they decided that she would be spending the night with him, but he's certainly not put out over it. In fact, he's actually rather proud that he and Emilia managed to make it through the entire night at work without engaging in any unprofessional behavior, and that whatever they're going to do is going to go down in his own bedroom this time. They really need to stop taking the risk that fucking at work involves.

“Huh?” She flushes in such a telling way that no attempts to deny his accusation will convince him. No one looks as guilty as she does in that moment if they aren't, in fact, incredibly guilty. “What do you mean?”

“Now, Emilia,” he chides, “it's obvious, you know. How often do you suck on one of my fingers? Almost any time I let one near your mouth!” He chuckles and watches as her face grows even more red. “If my glove is off, I can almost guarantee that you're going to suck on my finger, and I can't count the number of times I've caught you watching my hands closely, even before we began seeing each other. Of course, back then, I thought you were just observing me while I worked, but now...”

“So...so who says that means anything?” she asks in a small voice.

“You don't see the look on your face when you do those things. I do. It's pretty clear that you've got a fascination, but again, I have to wonder where it stems from,” he says. “Care to shed some light on that?”

“Your hands are pretty,” she mumbles, not quite looking at him. “Does that make any sense? I think they're very pretty, and I like your gloves a lot and I like them without gloves, and I like to watch your work, and I just...got carried away? Oh!” She actually buries her face in her hands, trying to hide her furious blush, and moans in distress.

Shingen can't help laughing, though he tries to conceal it as much as possible so that she doesn't think he's making fun of her. “That's all very flattering, Emilia,” he replies. “I never really thought of _pretty_ being a way to describe hands before.”

“It's the way they move,” she says, dropping her hands but looking off to the side as they walk. They're getting close, which is good, because he can't help himself when she gets all flustered like this, and he already has ideas formulating for what he can do with this new discovery. “You're...skilled, you know? Almost delicate, but that doesn't really sound right, so I don't know how to say this in a way that makes sense?”

He's used to the way she flounders when she tries to speak Japanese, but watching her flounder in her own first language is possibly more adorable than anything he's ever seen before. Though he didn't expect her to get so shy when he confronted her about her fetish, he's not disappointed with the outcome. “We're almost home,” he says, “and I think I'd love to spend the night showing you just how skilled they are.”

At that point her face goes so red that she resembles a chili pepper, and she falls silent for the rest of their walk, not managing to look directly at him the rest of the way. He thinks about the disadvantage his mask puts her at, when he can read her expression so easily and she can't read his at all, and then he thinks about the fact that her poor lungs aren't protected at all, and that line of thinking occupies his thoughts until he's turning his key in the lock and throwing open his door.

Shingen steps aside to let Emilia go in in front of him, and when he closes the door behind him, he reaches out and grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns, and then he shifts their positions so quickly that she has no time to react before she's shoved up against the door. He starts to grin at her before remembering that he's only grinning to himself, and he lets go of her only to quickly discard his mask before grabbing her once again.

He reaches on gloved hand to her face, running the back of it down her cheek, and she whimpers. “Would you like to help me take that glove off?” he asks, and she nods. Presenting a finger in front of her lips, his other hand holds her shoulder, keeping her pressed against his door. She hesitantly parts her lips and takes the fabric of one fingertip between her teeth, tugging until the fabric starts to pull. He pulls his hand back as well, and the glove slips off easily, and he takes it from her, shoving it in his pocket.

His hand returns to her face and she leans into his touch, lowering her eyelids and pursing her lips. She looks so _beautiful_ like that that it actually takes a lot more effort than he shows to not fuck her on the spot, skipping everything else, but he manages. Her breathing is growing heavier and heavier, and he extends one finger, dragging it down her cheek and chin before pulling it back up, resting on her pursed lips.

“Go right ahead,” he says, and when she parts her lips, he presses his finger inside. Like always, she sucks so delicately that it sends a shiver through him, and when she looks up at him from under her lashes, he moans under his breath. Does she even realize how damn _gorgeous_ she is? Can she even comprehend the sort of power she has over him when she gives him a look like that?

He isn't trembling but he feels like he should be, and when he pulls his finger out of her mouth, she follows with her lips, a thin line of saliva unbroken for a moment before he gives her another finger to suck on instead. One by one, they cycle through all five on that hand like they have a few times before, and he wonders how she could have ever thought she was being subtle about it, and he wonders how he's ever managed to keep his self-control when she does that for him.

Once she's got his thumb in her mouth, he doesn't think he can take much more without moving on and he murmurs, “Emilia, would you like me to show you a little more?” She nods, and parts her lips enough to let him remove his thumb with no difficulty. His hand drifts back down to her other shoulder, and he starts to push her lab coat off until she moves to allow it to fall to the floor. He pulls her shirt up slowly, inching it along her stomach until he's pulling it up over her breasts and then she lifts her arms and he pulls it over her head.

Reaching behind her back, he has her bra off in seconds and pinches one of her nipples, slowly rolling it between his fingers until she can hardly breathe, and then he works with the other one at the same time, toying with them so expertly and delicately that she cries for him in a way that is so desperate that it is as almost heartbreaking as it is sexy. Her eyes fall completely closed and her mouth hangs open, and he's so fucking hard that it hurts. He lets the first hand fall down to the waistband of her pants, drifting under them until he is able to stroke her clit.

Emilia's knees nearly buckle and she moans, low and raw, and he wishes in that moment that he had a third hand to take care of his own growing lust before it threatens to drive him absolutely insane. He wants to do this for so much longer, wants to finger her until she comes but he's pushing himself too far and he doesn't think he can wait a moment longer for her. Fortunately for him, she takes the hint when he starts to pull her pants down, and she helps him so that it is easy to get her out of them, and she helps him out of his so that he can push her back up against the door, her legs around his waist.

He shoves three fingers into her mouth while he fucks her against the door, almost far enough to gag her but she manages to keep her composure, sucking on them and moaning around them. His other hand continues to toy with one of her nipples, and he murmurs to her, his voice broken up by grunts and moans.

“See, I could tell, you know, I could tell just how fascinated you always were with my hands,” he says, and she nods and whimpers. “I wanted to show you, show you just what all I could do for you, and did you like it?” She nods again. “Of course, of course did, Emilia...oh, god, I love you...”

The longer he speaks, the less coherent his words become, and he hadn't realized just how badly he wanted her after forcing himself to wait and watch her face while she'd sucked his fingers and while he'd touched her. Soon enough, his words fade into nothing but rhythmic groans while he jerks his hips into her, trying not to bump her head against the door too much in the process. She lets out a low, soft noise, slightly garbled by his hand, as she comes, and she looks so goddamn beautiful, and he wants to stay like this for as long as possible, maybe even forever.

She reaches a hand up to stroke his face, a blissful look in her eyes, and he pulls his fingers out of her mouth, leaning in to kiss her. He gives in as she nibbles on his lower lip, relaxing and moaning into her mouth. They slump against the door together, and he breaks the kiss, resting his head on her shoulder while she does the same to him, and the two of them stay like that while they catch their breath.

Once he's recovered, he's going to try to carry her to bed; he isn't particularly strong but she isn't particularly heavy, and if he can manage that, he can only imagine how flustered and excited she'll be. She's going to stay the night with him again, and he starts to think about asking her to move in with him.


End file.
